


Bad Timing

by Flandusgirl



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, cumming so hard you explode, passionate sex in a jet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 13:31:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6909427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flandusgirl/pseuds/Flandusgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky reconnect while the quinjet is on autopilot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Timing

**Author's Note:**

> This has spoilers for Civil War, so read cautiously.

It had been way too long. /Way/ too long. Which was why Steve couldn’t control himself. It had been almost 70 years since they had fucked. Now, it may have been really bad timing, but Steve couldn’t help himself. He was desperate. Plus, Steve had really missed being intimate with Bucky. Before they set out for war in the 40s, they were intimate almost every single day. Maybe it wasn’t /every/ day, but when Steve wasn’t sick, they were always going at it. As teenagers are likely to do. But decades apart had really developed a lot of sexual tension between them. 

They had just had the biggest battle yet, and Steve knew it was heartbreaking to have to fight against his own team, but he needed to help Bucky. And they needed to stop Zemo from letting the other Winter Soldiers loose. So Steve and Bucky got on the quinjet and set off to Siberia. It would take a few hours, which was why Steve took the opportunity to do a little rekindling of their relationship. 

Steve had put the jet on autopilot and walked right over to Bucky, kissing him with as much passion as he could muster. This was the first time that they had truly been alone since Bucky resurfaced. And Steve was going to take advantage of the alone time for as long as he could. Passionate kissing turned into passionate touching, which turned into passionate fucking over the dashboard of the quinjet. 

“Fuck me harder!” Steve moaned, his legs wrapped tightly around Bucky’s waist as the man fucked into him. 

“You’re such a punk.” Bucky growled and leaned down to bury his face into Steve’s neck, biting it softly as he complied. He fucked into Steve as hard as he could, his hands holding only Steve’s hips tightly. 

“Right there! Oh god, that feels so good!” Steve moaned and threw his head back, his arms wrapped around Bucky’s neck. The older man tried to press them as close as possible, fucking Steve against the dashboard so hard that he didn’t even notice Steve’s back pressing against random buttons. 

“I’m close.” Bucky growled and pulled back to kiss Steve’s lips as his pace stuttered, feeling his balls tighten. Steve could only moan as he pulled Bucky in closer. 

“Bucky!” Steve screamed with pleasure and felt himself tumble over the edge, his back arching hard. Right as Bucky came with a growl, burying himself as far into Steve as he could go, everything went black. 

Back at the airport, Tony was settling down. He watched Rhodes get taken away by an ambulance, and all he could do was look off into the sky, hoping that Steve had changed his mind. But he knew he didn’t. He sighed heavily and glanced over when he saw T’Challa standing next to him. 

“We have to go get them.” Tony mumbled and looked back in the direction that Steve and Bucky had gone. 

“Yes we d-..” T’Challa cut his sentence short when he saw a massive explosion in the distance. Tony squinted and his jaw dropped open. 

“Holy shit.” Tony muttered and couldn’t look away. “That wasn’t…” 

“Yes, I think it was.” T’Challa looked at Tony and cleared his throat. “I think we will need more than one ambulance.” Tony just sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose.

**Author's Note:**

> It is up to you to decide if they survived or not. Whatever floats your boat. Or, in this case, whatever flies your quinjet.


End file.
